Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage supply systems in radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
Many circuits in portable devices such as wireless devices require or utilize DC/DC power conversion to efficiently utilize limited battery supply resources. Often, voltages that exceed a battery voltage are needed or desired, while in other situations, voltages that are significantly less than the battery voltage are utilized.
Traditionally, parallel supply circuitry can be utilized to deliver a plurality of power supply outputs. However, such parallel supply circuits typically result in increased die area, increased input/output (I/O) complexity, and/or increased bill of materials (BOM) cost. Charge pump designs can be utilized to deliver a boost and a buck output voltage. Traditionally, separate circuits are utilized in such designs, with each circuit having its own passive components resulting in duplication of I/O and BOM content.